


Everything is Made Better in Good Company

by MarieBoheme



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieBoheme/pseuds/MarieBoheme
Summary: Yukiko, Chie, Rise, and Nanako bond during a moon-viewing.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Everything is Made Better in Good Company

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this ages ago for the [Changing Seasons](https://twitter.com/cs_zine?lang=en) Persona zine focused on the female characters across the series. I was assigned the P4 girls and Fall, so I came up with this ficlet of the girls relaxing while celebrating tsukimi (an autumn-moon viewing). It was nice to write for the P4 cast for once, even if I was limited by the word count! Hopefully I can do something more substantial for them in the future.

There was nothing like Fall in Inaba. The uncomfortable humidity of August was long forgotten, replaced by the crisp autumn air. And even though the bright colors of summer had begun to fade, the warm ambers and crimsons of the new season stepped in to take their place.

What Yukiko loved best about this time of year was taking part in one of her most cherished activities. Usually, she’d celebrate tsukimi on her own or with a doting staff member of the inn. 

But this year was different.

“Are you sure you didn’t make _any_ of this?” Nanako sniffed carefully at the dishes laid out in the Amagi Inn garden. 

“Yes, Nanako-chan,” Yukiko reassured her with a small laugh. Even though her cooking had improved, she’d recruited the talents of the inn’s chefs for tonight. Nanako hesitantly took a bite of a dumpling and her eyes lit up; she was convinced. 

Rise and Chie were already seated on the blankets Yukiko had spread out to protect them from the damp grass. It had rained well into the early afternoon, thankfully having cleared up in time for them to enjoy their outing. Droplets of water still coated the decorations she had placed around the grounds for the occasion. 

Yukiko took a seat beside Chie and Nanako soon followed, curling up against her side. In the months since her big bro’s departure, the young girl had become rather attached to the members of the Investigation Team still in Inaba.

“Is this your first tsukimi, Nanako-chan?” Yukiko asked, earning a nod in response. “I’ve been celebrating them for as long as I remember. The town holds an annual gathering at the shrine but I’ve always preferred to enjoy it from here. The quiet just makes everything more beautiful.”

“If the food’s always like this, I don’t blame you,” Chie chimed in, still making her way through the pork dumplings Yukiko had asked the cooks to prepare especially for her. Nanako stifled a giggle at the enthusiasm.

“These things are always better with friends,” Rise added, biting her lip as she twirled a ponytail between her fingers. “I’m going to miss spending time together like this when I’m back on tour. Traveling is so lonely.” 

Yukiko frowned. With Rise leaving for the road after the new year and most of them graduating soon, she worried they’d begin to drift apart. She shook the thought from her head. That was a worry for another time, another season. For now, she’d focus on taking in the full beauty of the moon surrounded by some of her closest friends.

A chill moved through the garden and Nanako snuggled in closer to Yukiko. “Can we invite Big Bro next year? To look at the moon?”

“Of course, Nanako-chan. And the others too. We’ll make it a tradition.”

“That sounds like a really nice tradition.” The little girl’s eyes fluttered sleepily as she stared at the night sky. “I can’t wait.”

Yukiko couldn’t agree more.


End file.
